


Let me lead you into love

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing at a Wedding, F/M, Friends to Lovers, second chance of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: You attend Allisons and Eudora wedding and the sight of Diego makes old feelings resurface





	Let me lead you into love

Between the sounds of laughter and the cake being thrown into Allison’s face by Eudora, you needed an out. Just a moment to breathe. With the happy couples around them and Diego looking like a decent, _very decent_ , human, you needed to moment to calm your heart. To breathe. Just a moment to calm your mind cause your heart is fine.

 

_Too fine._

 

In reality, you needed an out, that was it. You needed to leave before anyone found h-.

 

Footsteps stopped your thoughts.

 

Of course he found you, he always knew where to look.

 

You kept your back to the person. Waiting for them. A shiver crept down your back as they stood behind. Looking out over the view.

 

“It’s a beautiful view.”

 

You turned. Diego’s eyes focused on you and nothing else.

_Charmer._

 

“Once, a long time ago."

 

You smiled, you hated it but Diego brought them out.

 

"Not so long."

 

"But long enough."

 

Silence accompanied them as a third guest. Your words spun around in your head. Diego waited. He always would wait. You was certain he would wait at the Gates of Hell for you before entering the afterlife. A thought that used to terrify you. One that made you run into another’s arms. Made you the person you no longer wished to be. Made you someone left in the past.

 

Music started up. Diego held his hand out. You left your brain on hold, following your heart. You took his hand and gave into the moment. _Into him_. Something you were both once worried about. Fought about. Broke up about.

 

That was then. This is now and now is different and new and something you want. If he wanted you, that was.

 

Diego said nothing and yet said everything you needed to know. Your head rested on his shoulder, your hands holding onto his like a lifeline. You both were worried, if you were to part, you would part forever.

 

"I love you, Y/N, ever since you were 18 and down three shots in five seconds to win a bet."

 

You stilled but continued to follow his lead.

 

"I don’t care if it’s returned, my heart knows what it wants and it will always want you."

 

You lifted your head, searching his eyes for the lie. It read nothing but the truth.

 

"Stay, or take me with you.”

 

You didn’t need to answer. Your lips did it for you, pouring all you could into that kiss. To tell Diego what he meant to you, what his heart did to yours, what he was and always will be, a version of love you never knew you needed.


End file.
